Hear Me
by Whispers Of The Moon
Summary: This is hopefully 100 chapters of everything Jelsi. Started for a fluff-off between me and RemyTheReaper. Basically a load of Jelsi oneshots and drabbles. Please r&r!
1. Introduction

**Hello, I'm having a fluff-off with RemyTheReaper, and I had like, 5 chapters for another couple and then I was like, hey, I should make it Jelsi instead! So this is my lovely beginning to my restarted fluff-off! Please review!**

**Prompt-Introduction**

Kelsi was hurrying to the music room during free period, looking down, trying to avoid the unkind stares of the cheerleaders and girls who preyed on the fashion senseless, when she walked right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped, bending over to pick up the papers she had dropped. The person she had bumped into knelt beside her and started helping her gather everything. She glanced up to see who it was, and found a pair of warm brown eyes gazing into hers.

She quickly looked down again, hard as it was. "Here," said the boy she had bumped into, handing her a couple of papers. It was Jason Cross, one of the basketball players, one of Troy's friends. "Did you write that music?" he questioned, gesturing to the papers she was now stowing away in her bag.

"Yeah, it's just something I do." she replied, embarrassed, looking down and trying to find a way to get out of this without further mortification.

"That's really cool." said Jason. He sounded sincere.

Kelsi shrugged. "It's just something I like doing…" she started. "I usually get this stuff done during free period. In the music room."

"Could I come listen to you play?" Jason asked.

Kelsi nodded. "Sure." she replied softly. She started towards the music room, with Jason following her.

The moment she had passed through the door, she felt safe. In this room, she was free from teasing and trying to fit in, able to escape from the horrors that usually chased her in the halls of East High.

She sat down on the piano, laying her fingers out over the keys, and started to play. The music started to flow around her, making her forget everything - the school, her audience, and the world outside of the piano keys and her fingers.

She brought the piece to an end and heard Jason applauding. "That was really good." he said, approaching the piano bench and sitting down next to her. "You wrote that?"

Kelsi bowed her head. "Yeah." she whispered, embarrassed. She rarely showed her compositions to anyone, other than her musical. No one had ever heard a large portion of her music.

Yet, with Jason, Kelsi didn't feel scared at all, or guarded about what she had written. She felt free, like she wouldn't be judged as the freaky piano girl, like everyone else in the school saw her as.

"What's your name?" Jason asked. "I feel really weird, not knowing, when we've been sitting around here nearly all free period."

"Kelsi. I'm Kelsi." she said softly.

"Jason."

They shook hands briefly, Kelsi pulling away quickly. "I…I should go…I just remembered I have to…" she stammered.

Jason nodded, watching her gather her things and leave. "Bye," she called as she walked away.

Jason watched her go, then turned back to the piano. He wished he could play like her.

**Lame, stupid ending, oh well. Shut up. Please review.**


	2. Love

**This is chapter two…not so fluffy, but I'll try to make it better…I'll try to make next chapter REALLY FLUFFY AND CHEESY.**

When Kelsi called him crying, he came right over. His best friend had just broken up with her boyfriend of over a year, Tim. Jason hugged her and listened and sympathized and bashed her ex with her for three hours. When, at one point, when she asked why he cared so much. He wished he could tell her that it was because he wanted her to be happy, because he cared about her and liked her as more than a friend, but he didn't. He just said that it was because she was one of his best friends, and he wanted her to be happier. When she fell asleep in his arms when they had been watching a chick flick, he wanted more than anything to hold her close and freeze this moment forever, then wake her up and tell her how he felt. Instead he just sat with her and thought to himself, _I'll tell her someday…_

When Tim had broken up with her, she hadn't felt complete and utter depression. She had felt something else under her sadness - relief. It wasn't that she didn't like Tim - she did, he was a great guy, but when she thought of who she loved, a different boy came to mind. A boy with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Who was also her best friend. When she had wanted to tell him, when he had been listening to her, she stopped herself. Instead, she kept herself talking about her breakup and thought, _I'll tell him someday…_

He hadn't wanted to end it with Kelsi, but he knew he was just holding her back. He knew that dragging out the breakup would just hurt them both. When he had read the question in her eyes, he hadn't responded. He hadn't told her what they both knew - she didn't love him. She loved the boy she claimed she was just friends with. He loved Kelsi, but he saw the way she looked at him. He knew she could never love him the way she loved her friend. When he watched her run to him, after he had broken up with her, he thought, _now they can be together. Now they can be happy._

**Not my best, but I tried. The prompt was love. I don't think I did a very good job, but I didn't know what else to do. I'll try to do something better next chapter. Something very fluffy. You can review and give me a general idea of what you want to see in the next chapter and I'll try to work it into the prompt. **


	3. Light

**Ummmm…I do not own the song used in this oneshot…it belongs to Idina Menzel, I think…and the prompt is Light. Enjoy.**

The sound of soft music coming from down the hall led Jason to a small music room off to the side, in the Lava Springs dance studio. He stuck his head in to see his friend, Kelsi, playing a large piano, the only furniture in the room.

She was sitting tall at the piano, her only source of light coming from a small, high-up window that was hitting her sheet music, leaving most of the room in shadows and preventing him from seeing her face. He watched as she stopped, leaned forward and wrote a few notes, then sat up and started playing again.

Jason would have been content watching her do this the rest of his break and job hours, but a pair of approaching high heels belonging to Sharpay Evans, who was walking around with Fulton, ordering him to go make something "better, because what he had done simply would not work!" Jason quickly slipped into the small room with Kelsi to avoid being noticed and dragged back to kitchen duty. Kelsi jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Oh god! Hi, Jason." she said softly, having also heard the high heels and trying to avoid detection, he guessed. "You scared me. How long have you been out there?"

Jason shrugged, looking down. "You know, just…passing by." he replied, hating himself for sounding so lame, then wondering why the hell he cared how he sounded around Kelsi. She was just one of his friends. That was all. It shouldn't matter how he sounded around her.

Kelsi nodded, remaining silent and listening to Sharpay's footsteps fading away. "I think it's safe." she said, still speaking in an almost-whisper.

Jason nodded. "So…what were you playing?" he asked.

Kelsi shrugged. "Just something I felt like doing." she replied.

Jason walked around the piano so he was standing behind her, looking at the music she had propped up. He reached over and picked up a random sheet.

"No, don't read it, it's…" Kelsi started weakly. Jason read over it anyway.

"If this is the moment…" Jason started reading it out loud, then fell silent as he continued. "This is really good." he said, handing her back the paper and watching as she set it back up. "How's it sound?"

Kelsi bowed her head. "It's really bad…" she protested.

"But I wanna hear it." Jason said, giving her a puppy face. Kelsi laughed and positioned her hands over the keys.

"Okay, this is really bad, I just started working on it, please don't…" she started. Jason sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kelsi, it's okay. I just want to hear it, because it looks really good. Please?" said he said, giving her the puppy face again.

"Okay, fine." Kelsi relented. She hit a few keys and started to play.

I don't know just where I'm going

And tomorrow is a little overwhelming

And the air is cold

And I'm not the same anymore

I've been running in your direction

For too long now

Lost my own reflection

And I can't look down

If you're not there to catch me when I fall.

If this is the moment I stand here on my own

If this my rite of passage

That somehow leads me home

I might be afraid

But it's my turn to be brave.

If this is the last chance before we say goodbye

At least it's the first day

Of the rest of my life

I can't be afraid

'Cause it's my turn to be brave.

All along

All I ever wanted

Was to be the light

When your life was daunting

But I can't see mine

When I feel as though

You're pushing me away

Well who's to blame?

Are we making the right choices?

'Cause we can't be sure

If we're hearing our own voices

As we close the door

Even though we are so desperate to stay.

If this is the moment

I stand here on my own

If this my rite of passage

That somehow leads me home

I might be afraid

But it's my turn to be brave.

If this is the last chance

Before we say goodbye

At least it's the first day

Of the rest of my life

I can't be afraid

'Cause it's my turn to be brave.

And I might still cry

I might still bleed

These thorns in my side

This heart on my sleeve.

And lightning may strike

This ground at my feet

And I might still crash

But I still believe.

This is the moment

I stand here all alone

With everything I have inside

Everything I own

I might be afraid

But it's my turn to be brave.

If this is the last chance

Before we say goodbye

At least it's the first day

Of the rest of my life

I can't be afraid

It's my turn to be brave.

She held out the last note and turned to Jason, biting her lip. "It sucked, didn't it?" she said worriedly.

Jason shook his head. "You wrote that?" he asked. Kelsi nodded nervously. "Are you sure?"

When Kelsi nodded again, Jason stared at her in open shock. "That was amazing." he said. Kelsi bowed her head and blushed.

"Thanks." she said softly. She turned to face her friend.

Jason found himself leaning forward, wanting to kiss Kelsi. He had no idea why. All he knew was that…

The bell that announced employee break was over rang. Kelsi jumped and started gathering her music top speed.

"I better go…" she stammered. "The ladies luncheon awaits." She stood up, her face lit up by the sun drifting in through the window. Jason couldn't help but stare at her. With the sun giving her chestnut hair a new shine, making her eyes sparkle, and lighting up her face the way it was, she looked…different. Pretty. Beautiful. How had he never seen it before?

"Bye, Jason," she said quietly, slipping out the door, trying to escape before he saw her blushing.

Jason didn't respond. He didn't seem to notice. When she was gone, he ran his hand over the piano keys, still slightly warm from her touch. He looked up for his friend, and was surprised to find the room empty. He got up and hurried out to the hall. Looking around, he saw the door to the kitchen swinging shut, reminding him of his dishwashing duty.

"Kelsi…" he started. But she was long gone.

Jason leaned against the wall, remembering the way the sun had lit up her face, the way she had looked when she was playing, the amazing song she had sung for him. Wondering why he was suddenly thinking this.

"Kelsi." he said again, not to gain her attention or try to call her again, but just to hear her name.

**Suckish ending, I know, but I have no idea how to end things like this. Um, the song whose lyrics I used is called Brave, by Idina Menzel, and it's not mine. You should go find it on Youtube…I'd give you a link, but my internet's down right now. I don't even know why I used it. It just fit. And I might do a continuation of this, or just make it a 1-shot. I don't know. You decide. Please review!**


	4. Dark

Kelsi hated the dark. It scared her. A silly childhood fear that she had never gotten over. She hated the way it hid everything, and anything could be happening and she was left oblivious.

The first time she had gone on a date with him, he had walked her home in the dark. They talked and laughed, and he made her feel less alone. Even though it was in the dark, Kelsi wished her house was further away.

The first time he told her he loved her, they had sat in her backyard watching the stars for hours. Kelsi stopped hating the dark then.

The night that she heard the life-changing news, he sat in the dark with her for hours, holding her and trying to take away the pain. By the time she had stopped crying, the last thing she remembered before falling asleep in his arms was that the dark didn't seem so bad anymore.

**Ugh, that was awful, I wrote it in like, 2 minutes flat, don't blame me. For all of the two people who care, sorry about not updating. I had massive writer's block. The prompt was dark, in case you didn't guess. **


	5. Seeking Solace

**Okay, I just had to post this, because the prompt is seeking solace and in my insane Jelsi-mind, hurt/comfort fics are just flat-out excuses for fluff overdose. God, I'm evil to Kelsi. But that means Jason has to protect her, which is just plain cute. So yeah. The song is Stay Close, Don't Go by Secondhand Serenade, and its awesome and I don't own it because I'm not allowed to own things that are that awesome. (I own it on Itunes though…jk) I don't own HSM either, or there would have been a hell of a lot more Jelsi.**

Jason turned to see her running out the door, and just watched, helpless. He had watched her come to him at a time when she obviously needed someone to turn to, and left her. He has made a huge mistake, and he knew it.

I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty or I've ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that  
And you will see,

He wanted to follow her, but he knew she would probably just run away again. She had been running for a long time, and he hated to think that he was just going to be another thing she was running away from. He really cared about Kelsi, he did, he was just an idiot. He had no trouble admitting it. He was an idiot who had just thrown away one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

I'll do better, I know,  
Baby, I can do better.

If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own,  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sing till it dies  
If you leave me tonight.

_I can't let her go._ he thought. He stood up and started to follow her, outside into the rain. He caught up with her a few blocks later. She had led him to the park where she went all the time in nicer weather, in all seasons. With him. Despite the rain, she was standing tall. A girl who had to fight just to be alive, just to have the little that she did. And he had taken away one of the things she did have.

Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
Amazed how I somehow managed to  
Sweep you off to your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl  
I took for granted what you do.

But I'll do better, I know  
Baby, I can do better.

"Kelsi." he called, his voice barely audible above the rain. Kelsi gave no indication that she had heard him.

"What did I do wrong?" he heard her say. "The one thing I had in life, turns out I was wrong about. Or maybe he just came to his senses and realized he would be better off alone. Maybe I should just leave him, leave all of this, before it gets too hard to leave him. I don't even know." She paused and looked around, still oblivious to her audience. "All I do know is that I'm going to go home tonight, whatever home is, and cry to myself alone, because no one's going to listen. I have to face it. This was all nothing but a dream I'm waking up from." she stopped, and slowly sank down into a sitting position, burying her head in her arms, her small body shaking, with either cold or suppressed sobs, Jason didn't know which.

If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own,  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sing till it dies  
If you leave me tonight.

"Kelsi." he said again, coming up behind her and touching her shoulder. She looked up.

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry. I screwed up. I'm an idiot, I don't know why I did it, and I'm sorry, a thousand times over. I'll do or say anything to prove it. I'm sorry."

Kelsi shook her head. "I'm not mad." she said flatly. Jason could tell she wasn't, she was hurt. And he knew she had a good reason. "I just thought that someone cared, and I just hate that I was wrong."

Jason shook his head. "You weren't. You don't know how much I care."

And don't you know my heart is pumpin', oh,  
It's putting up the fight,  
And I've got this feeling,  
That everything's alright,  
And don't you see,  
I'm not the only one for you  
But you're the only one for me.

Kelsi gave a small smile. "I wish I could believe you." she said, bowing her head, hiding again.

Jason laid a gentle hand on her back. "Come on. At least let me walk you home."

Kelsi looked up. "I just don't get it. Why do you pretend to care so much about me?"

Jason sighed. "I'm not pretending. You really don't know how much I care about you." He reached out and took her hand, helping her up. "Come on."If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone, Later that afternoon, Kelsi was curled up next to Jason on the couch. Some random TV show was playing. Neither cared what it was. Kelsi mainly because she had fallen asleep in her boyfriend's arms, and Jason because he was thinking only of making her happy.

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,

(Stay) If you leave me tonight,  
(Close) I'll wake up alone,  
(Don't) don't tell me I will  
(Go) make it on my own,  
(Stay) don't leave me tonight,  
(Close) this heart of stone  
(Don't) will sing till it dies  
(Go) if you leave me tonight.  
Don't leave me tonight.

**Yeah, I can't honestly say I really like this, but I finished it, so I'm like, legally obligated to post it in my weird little world. Oh well. My next prompt is Break Away…and I was wondering if you want a continuation of the oneshot I wrote for the Light prompt. I might do one…IDK. Tell me in reviews!**


	6. Flowers

**OMG I haven't updated in forEVER, for anyone who cares, I'm sorry, I've been really busy, with school and friends and hating my family and life. I'm going to do something that I had promised myself I would never do…pick a random prompt and just write a oneshot on it. Oh well. I had to. I just really needed to get this cheesy thing out of my head so I can turn all my energy to a bunch of sweet angst-y oneshots/drabbles to write when the dreaded Valentines Day comes up. Anyhoo, the prompt is Flowers, cheesy and cute, and I got the idea kind of from this weird drabble for House. Please don't kill me for kind of borrowing your idea if you ever read this! I'll shut up and let you read this now!**

Kelsi was walking home alone, passing by the park, to be exact, when she almost tripped and fell, crushing one of the new flowers pushing up through the thawing ground. Having regained her balance, she bent down and plucked it from the ground. She never felt any remorse about picking flowers, even though she knew she should. She shook her head, trying to clear it of all her thoughts.

She slowly made her way over to a wooden bench and sat down gracelessly, dropping her bag to the ground. Her thoughts ran back to earlier that day.

It had just been another one of those days. Kelsi had been having a lot of them lately. She had gotten in a fight with her boyfriend over something stupid a few days ago, and they hadn't spoken since. Today, besides flunking her science test and having to present in history with something she had thought sucked, she had seen him talking to another cheerleader. Flirting, even. Something that used to be so beneath him.

He had seen her, too. His eyes had met hers over the top of the petite, preppy girl's head. Then, after a split second, he had looked down at the cheerleader again. It was like he didn't care about her at all.

"Times like these, I start to wonder why I even bother." she said out loud. "Jason's a great guy, he deserves better than me. No wonder we keep fighting. Maybe I should just let him get on with his life, let me go. I don't even know why." She was absently twisting the flower in her hands. Staring out over the park, she watched a young girl pick a flower, and show it to her mother, who carefully tucked it behind her ear. She glanced down at her own flower. She slowly pulled the petal off.

"He loves me," she muttered. _I feel so stupid for this,_ she thought. She pulled off another petal. "He loves me not."

Slowly, the amount of petals around the flower diminished. Each time she pulled one off, she remembered another time. Another piece of her heart he had stolen.

Kelsi had gotten to the last few petals by now. "He loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…" She stopped. She had gotten to the last petal.

A hand reached out from behind her and pulled the last petal off. "He loves you." said Jason.

**Didn't feel like writing any more, fill in the fluff yourselves. I'm in a bad mood. My case of Valentines Day angst has come a little early. I nearly ended this one with Kelsi going home being all depressed…oh well, there will be plenty of depressed Jason and depressed Kelsi soon enough. And Valentines Day is next week…*shoots self* Joy. The official day of couples making out and doing other stuff…or as my friend puts it "being together" (this is a girl who's NEVER been single for Valentines Day. Ever) and (this is me talking here…who's never **_**not **_**been single. Ever.) being together so that they can make out and do other stuff. You know what I'm implying. I'll shut up before I scare away my reviewers. I warned you I was in a bad mood!**


	7. Break Away

**Okay, back to the original prompt list…for the most part…this prompt is Break Away. And people, I KNOW you've been reading these. I'm only going to update if I think you like them. So you should review so I know to update or not.**

Jason was watching her take her first steps away. First, she had moved out of her parent's house. She was now living in New York, going to college for her composing. With Ryan. And Sharpay.

Had all they had been through been just to go back to what it had been before? Jason wondered. The jocks are all going to state, smart people are going to Ivy League schools in California or Boston or somewhere, and the theater hopefuls are going to New York. We're never going to see each other again.

The next step in her breakaway was to break up with him. "I just don't think it would work out." she had said earlier that day. "Being in a long-distance relationship would just hold you back. There's a lot of opportunities in college, a lot of people. I don't want to be the one who keeps you from that."

Now, Jason was watching her leave, boarding the plane with the people she'd known and been with all along. The ones who would never leave her.

_Can't she see that I would never leave her too? _he wondered as he watched her board a plane and break away, and break his heart into pieces.

Two weeks later, Kelsi was locked in her dorm, trying her hardest to finish the piece she needed to have done in two days. The spark that usually made her think was gone, blown out, with the rest of the fire that had lit up her life before. Until she left.

At a knock on the door, she started yelling her head off at some poor delivery guy who just wanted to bring her something.

"Can't you tell I'm in the middle of something here, and you're disrupting the creative process? I'm an ARTIST, you can't just expect me to come whenever!" she yelled, storming over to the door and opening it to a UPS guy who was cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, a package just came for you." he said, looking rather scared, as if she would literally explode if he so much as looked at her the wrong way. She probably would have.

She took it and signed the paper, leaving the delivery guy running for cover. She looked all around the large box, but saw no return address, only a postmark from Albuquerque. She guessed it was her mom, sending her a 'care package' from home.

Kelsi carefully opened it to find a large book, or a photo album. She opened it to find loads of pictures from high school. Her, Gabriella, Taylor, Jason…

Jason. It had hurt so much to leave him. She hadn't been the same since. She wondered if he thought about her every night and wished she was there, the same way she did with him.

_Kelsi, he's got a new girlfriend by now. You know that. _she told herself sternly. _You're the one who decided to let him go, even if that was the worst mistake of your life. _

She sighed and flipped through the rest of the album, which just had more high school memories. She picked up the box, intending to shove both it and the album under her bed, when she noticed that there was something else in the box.

Kelsi slowly reached in and pulled out a picture of her and Jason, of the pool party where they had been messing around and just having fun being together. The day he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Why did I have to leave?" she suddenly asked. "Why did I have to throw this away?"

"Who said you threw it away?" said a voice behind her. Standing over her, smiling as brightly as she had ever seen him, was Jason.

Her heart, which had broken a little bit more with every step she took away from home, suddenly came back together.

**Lame ending, I know, but I felt bad ending the whole angst-shot with more angst. You're probably getting pissed because I'm not supplying you with disgusting fluff that makes me gag when I'm writing it. I will, soon, as soon as my friend starts telling me all the lovely cheesy stuff her BF does for her. I get shit out of it when I'm done barfing, and it usually gets me in an I'm-going-to-go-write-fluff-as-a-poor-substitute-for-having-a-boyfriend mood. So yeah. There will be fluff soon. Promise. I just need to write horror stories to get the angst out of my system. **


End file.
